<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Could Have Gone Better... by jamesilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151606">This Could Have Gone Better...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver'>jamesilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Ficlet Requests [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Durmstrang Student Draco Malfoy, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, but also kind of still a, ficlet requests, literally these two young little gays, meet ugly, wingman ron weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>REQUEST: Could you do meet-ugly with Harry hitting Draco with his elbow while talking to Ron?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Ficlet Requests [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Could Have Gone Better...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted June 29, 2019 but this is it's first time on ao3 and this is where it will remain. It was requested by anonymous on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry jolted awake from where he slept on the floor of Ron's room and hurled his pillow up, hitting his best friend in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ron! Wake up! World Cup! Quidditch!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Ron sat bolt upright in bed. "Quidditch!" He yelled. The two friends smiled at each other. They couldn't believe they were going to see the Quidditch World Cup, today. They had talked about it for hours last night, too excited to go to sleep, until they had eventually passed out from sheer exhaustion. But now they were up and ready to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before they were walking among all of the tents pitched, the excitement of the game in the air. Both boys were practically vibrating with excitement. Too anxious to be of any help, they began walking around and talking. It was just the two of them and so they could talk all Quidditch, all day. And neither could be happier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, really, Ron," Harry was saying. "You should try out for the team sometime. Could you imagine?" He practically jumped as he spoke. "The two of us on the same team? Playing Quidditch together?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, Harry, yeah, it would be fun and all, but I just feel like I'd make a fool out of myself. I'm not that good at Quidditch and, while I love playing, I also do love watching. I mean," Ron burst into a smile. "The action! The excitement!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know! Like when the Chasers are headed after the Quaffle but then in comes a Bludger and they have to--" Harry mimed a Beater hitting a Bludger out of the way but stopped short just when his elbow his something behind him and he heard someone yell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Ron both stopped and turned, and there was a blonde boy about their age that was knocked onto his back on the grass, holding a hand over his nose. He threw a sharp glare up at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is your problem?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Harry started on in horror, mouth hanging slightly open, blood began to ooze out from between the boy's fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Harry rushed out, coming over to the boy's side. "Here, let me see. Let me help." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his other hand, the boy swat him out of the way. "I think you've done enough, don't you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's alright," Harry insisted. "I'm so sorry. Here, let me just..." Carefully, Harry lifted the boy's hand away to see his nose. Two lines of blood--one small, the other slightly thicker--were dripping onto his lip slowly. "You're not bleeding too much. Should stop in a minute or so." Now, Harry moved his hand to the bridge of the boy's nose. "I'm going to check to see if it's broken." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lightly took hold of the bridge of the boy's nose and tried to wiggle it side to side. When it didn't move, he checked it in a couple more places with the same result before sitting back, satisfied. "It's not broken. You'll be alright." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing, Harry extended a hand to the boy. He was surprised when it was taken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name's Harry," he said when the boy stood up in front of him, carefully wiping the blood away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After being regarded for a moment, it seemed that Harry had been deemed worthy of a response. "Draco. Draco Malfoy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood gone, Draco pushed his hair back and stood up straighter and, for a moment, Harry was at a loss for words. He had to come up with a reason to keep talking to Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe as an apology you could try and sit with us?" Harry asked. "We have seats in the Top Box, if you want." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smiled a little. "Yeah, so does my family. We've had them for years." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," was all Harry could say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, I guess that means we could sit together anyway." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, ye--yeah," Harry stuttered. "So, uh...Do you play?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Draco smiled much brighter. "Yeah, actually, I'm a seeker at Durmstrang." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was about to respond when he felt Ron shoving him out of the way. "Do you know Victor Krum?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco laughed a little bit. "Yeah, I've played against him. Never caught the snitch before him, obviously, but I have seen it before him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's he like?" Ron asked, immediately. "Is he really as amazing as they say he is? Like in person?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Harry moved Ron to the side again. "You'll have to excuse Ron. He's a little in love with Krum." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not," Ron said, at the same time Draco said, "Who can blame him?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, and then the three laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," Harry said. "Maybe you and I could play a game sometime? A seekers game?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a seeker, too?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more, before Harry could say anything, Ron jumped in. "Joined one of the Hogwarts teams as a first year. First seeker to do it in a century. My best friend is </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smiled at him. "Then it might be the quite the game, hm?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Harry laughed. "Maybe." He paused for a moment, unsure of what he could say next to stop Draco from just walking away. "Hey, uh, sorry again for hitting you. Quidditch is one of the few things that gets me excited like that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "That and pretty boys he can't stop talking too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glared at him. "Ron!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In return, Ron shrugged. "I'm just trying to help you. Look, I'll help you again." He started walking backwards, back the way they came. "Huh? What's that? You need me back immediately, Dad? No need to bring Harry? We'll meet up with him later? Sure thing, Dad, coming right away." And, with a smile, Ron turned and walked off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mortified, Harry avoided Draco's eyes. "Sorry, for..." He looked up. "Well, everything, I guess." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Draco just laughed. "There's no need to apologize. He's being a good friend. Giving the two of us some time to get to know each other." He started walking, not looking back to see if Harry was following. "So, Hogwarts, huh? I almost went there. What's it like?" </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on <a href="https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com"> tumblr </a></p><p>I am also currently taking ficlet requests (like this one) on <a href="https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com"> tumblr </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>